Captured
by DanishMico
Summary: Kaito is one of Duke Gakupo's servants. Gakupo is starting to get a strong liking for Kaito, while Kaito is unsure why his heart beats so quickly when he's near his Master. Just as they are about to find each other, Kaito is kidnapped and sold as a slave. What will Gakupo do to get Kaito back? GakuKai, Smut, kidnapping, mild bondage and non-con in later chapters.


_Alright, so. I tried uploading it, but it messed up. Badly. So I had to upload it again.. _

_This is something I have wanted to do for a long time, so I did it! I am sorry that it's so badly writte, but it's the best I can do in 3rd person.. So yeah._

_Also, the mansion is something like in Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! If you don't know that anime, Google is your friend~_

_Finally WARNINGS!** YAOI, Smut, kidnapping, mild bondage and non-con in later chapters. If you can't stand one of these things, please turn back now.  
Oh, and by the way; I in NO WAY think that rape and slavery is alright! **_

_With that being said, enjoy!_

* * *

It was early in the morning, around 9:00 AM, and the entire country was either sleeping or awake. It all depended on what rank people was in the social system. The high-ranked ones were probably still sleeping, while the middle-ranked ones were working for the higher-ranked people, trying their best to serve them. The lowest ranked people, the beggars and such, were probably also awake.

In one mansion, the one that Duke Gakupo lived in, the servants was working hard to satisfy their Master's needs. But this day, the Duke would get a visit from other Dukes and Earls, to talk about the rising problems with kidnappers and slave trades that were growing through the country.

So every servant worked hard to prepare to make the other guests comfortable when they would arrive. One of them was Kaito. He was the son of the kitchen lady, who had worked here before he was even born. Kaito was a pretty normal guy. 20 years of age, middle height, no real skill or anything like that. Instead, he was rather curious, often getting him in trouble, Yet, he was Gakupo's favorite servant, he had gotten in trouble so often, but he still lived and worked for Duke Gakupo.

Today, Kaito was wearing a simple black shirt, some beige pants and a necklace that he had found once on the grounds around the mansion when he was a child. It was a simple milk-coloured stone with a hole in it and a string he had bound around his neck. Kaito barely took it off; he loved it. He was also wearing some simple shoes that were very worn out. In his hands, there were ten plates or so. He was carrying them to the gathering room, where Gakupo and the other Dukes and Earls would gather.

However, he was running; he didn't want to be there too late. The mansion was big, and even though he had been living there his entire life, he still had problems finding his way to the correct rooms. This was not something he should have done though, as he tripped and then-

Crash.

Kaito looked at the now crashed plates on the ground. The many plates were completely destroyed, repairing them would be hard. Very hard. Too hard for anyone in this house, if you asked Kaito. He stared at them for a short moment. Those were some freakishly expensive plates, and he really hoped that no one would find out. If he was quick enough and hid them, no one would find out-

Though, that was too late for him, as he heard running from behind him and in front of him. Looking up from the smashed plates on the floor, he looked in front of him. That was Miku Hatsune running up with a worried look on her face, like if he had been hurt.

Miku was not Kaito's sister, even though they seemed like that. They were extremely close, almost as siblings, since they have known each other in since they were kids. Both he and Miku grew up in this mansion, as they also were born here.

Kaito turned his head, looking behind him to see Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine run up to him. The twins were nice towards him, unless he messed something up, like getting the wrong tea, overcooking something, or something like this. Then they could get pretty scary. The were 14 years old, so it really was Kaito who should boss around with them, not the opposite.

He looked straight down in the red carpet the hall's floor was covered with, waiting for the rage of the twins. And, as expected, it came, firstly from Len:  
"Kaito! What have you done! You have smashed Master's favourite dishes!" Len's voice was harsh and so were Rin's "We might all get in trouble for this! You know how Master is when he's mad, and this he will definitely get mad over!"

Miku, on the other hand, walked straight over the broken plates and over to Kaito, who is still sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?!" is the first thing she says, not caring about the broken plates. She places her hand on his back, but Kaito slaps it away quickly, not wanting to be touched. The blue-haired servant simply says "Y-yeah, I am fine.." even though he is bit sad and afraid if what their Master would say.

As Rin and Len keeps rambling on, about what a horrible mistake he have made, Kaito looks up again, past the worried Miku who is looking at him as he hear calm footsteps. His eyes widen and he freezes; It's Duke Gakupo, their Master. The beautiful purple hair of his was pulled up in a horsetail as usually. He was wearing a long black coat with purple lining, with some white and light purple palettes here and there. The pants he wore were completely black and rather tight as well, though still loose enough to him being able to walk without looking like an idiot, and some shoes with some small heels. Finally, he was wearing a deep purple short under his coat. His face was impossible to read, but he spoke, you could clearly hear he was angry "What is going on here?!"

Rin and Len stops their talk, looking away from their Master. Miku does the same, and Kaito scrambles on his feel, quickly bowing to Gakupo.

"Please tell me why those plates are lying there, completely smashed." There was a strong hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Um, I wanted to carry the plates to the room where you and the Earls and Dukes should talk.." Kaito said looking away with a weak blush in his face. Well, this was definitely embarrassing for him. The Duke was usually kind toward him especially; he had been that the few latest months, but he weren't sure if he could get away with it this time.

Sighing, Gakupo pointed at the broken plates as he ordered "Miku, clean those up immediately." She quickly replied with a "Yes, Master." before running off to get something to remove the plates with. He then pointed at the twins "You two, go do gardening. The flowers need water." They quickly nodded before running off to fix the garden.

Gakupo then proceed to look at the blue-haired servant. "I believe I have told you before not to run in the hall, especially with plates that expensive," he sighed "I thought you had learned it from the last time you did so."

Kaito blushed. The last time he had done something like that, he ended up being Gakupo's teddy bear through the following night. He had barely gotten any sleep that night, especially since every time he tried to move his arm, Gakupo would hug him closer in his sleep. He didn't dislike it, but he didn't like it either; his heart had recently started beating faster when he was closer to his Master, so when he was his teddy bear, his heart was going crazy. And he was very afraid that he would notice it.

Kaito looked away "Yes, Master.. I'll try to avoid running in the future." He could feel Gakupo's glaze soften up a bit.

"Good. You know where to go when nighttime falls." He said, as he turned around and started walking back to the room he was in before. Kaito nodded to himself, looking down into the carpet under him. He clenched his hands, being very nervous about what would happen that night.

He kept sitting thee 'till Miku came back, running over to the plates and swoop the broken plates up in a metal tray in her hand. She looked at him with a caring look "It will be fine. You will be his teddy bear again tonight, right?" Kaito looked up and nodded at the teal-haired girl. For now, the best thing he could do was to bring some new plates to the room where they would gather, and from there, follow the Duke's orders.

-TIME SKIP-

It was getting darker, and the night would soon be here. Which meant that Kaito should sleep in Gakupo's bed this night. He gulped, not wanting to do this. But, he had to, the Duke ordered him to do so.

Besides the incidents with the plates, the day had been pretty good. As the kitchen lady's son, he got to help with the food, cakes and tea, and bringing it up to the butler of the house, Piko, who then would bring it to the men who were talking together. The old butler had recently died, so there had been hired a new butler, and Piko was actually amazing at a butler's job, so he ended up getting it.

After the Dukes and Earls had left, Kaito had relaxed with Len and Rin in the garden, where they had slept under the trees. But only for a short moment, since the garden didn't really fix itself. So the day went with that basically.

And now it was dark. Kaito walked out of the room quietly, and up of the stairs, since he and his mom's room was in the basement. The halls were dark only dim light coming from outside, so it was possible to see where you walked. Kaito did know the way to Gakupo's room; he had walked there before, so it wasn't hard to find the room, even in darkness.

When he arrived in front of the door, he knocked and followed with the words "It's Kaito." He didn't want to be impolite to the Duke he served, so he simply waited till he could hear the other's voice say "Come in." Kaito did as he was told, and walked inside.

What he saw would probably always amaze him. Gakupo with loose hair was incredibly pretty, hands down. It was not the first time he had seen him like that, but he would always amaze him that way. He was wearing a white short and some loose beige pants, what he also wore the last time he had seen him. Kaito was wearing an oversized shirt, around the same size as Gakupo's, but since Kaito was a size smaller than Gakupo, it was bigger on him. He was also wearing some baggy pants, the same from earlier, and still had his necklace on.

Gakupo was standing in the big room, looking a Kaito. He walked over to his huge bed, saying "Come here.", and as usual, Kaito obeyed, though slightly nervous. The purple-haired Duke had sat down on his bed, lifting the sheets in a way to tell Kaito to lie down. The first time he had gotten 'punished' by being his teddy bear, he had no idea what it means. However, he now knew, since he had experienced this some times before, so he immediately lied down under the sheets as he knew Gakupo wanted him to.

The blue-haired servant's body turned stiff as he could hear Gakupo lie down behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 'The start is always the worst!' Kaito thought to himself, because that was what he thought. However, when he stated to relax and he tried to close his eyes, he was hugged closer. Much closer. Kaito's heart started racing. It beat harder and harder, the closer he came to Gakupo. He tried to ignore it and attempt to sleep, but that seemed very much impossible as he suddenly feels a pair of lips on the back of his neck. Kaito froze—was that Gakupo?

It turns out that it was, as he heard the Duke's voice "Why are your body so frozen, huh Kaito Shion?" Kaito didn't need to run around to know that the Duke was smiling; he could hear the amusement in his voice. He didn't reply, simply because he didn't know what to say.

"Could it be.." Gakupo's hand moved from Kaito's arm to his chest, right over where his heart was "That this is the reason?" His voice was sweet, yet also amused. The Duke could definitelyt feel Kaito's fast heartbeat, no doubt. Kaito was still quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I am waiting for your answer Kaito." His voice was a bit more demanding this time. Kaito closed his eyes shut as he said "… M-maybe.. I don't know."  
"… I see." Gakupo's hand stayed on his chest for some time before, slowly trailing down the others body until it came to his private parts. Grabbing the blue-haired's private parts, Kaito froze even more as Gakupo said "You know, I can make you feel really good, and maybe help you figure it out."

* * *

_Annnnd that was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it, despite my horrible writing skills.. OTL_


End file.
